


The Amazing Spider-Man

by slowlee



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowlee/pseuds/slowlee
Summary: This fiction  was translated by me. Originally in Chinese.





	

[More Chapter](http://www.now-do.com/task/view/6372698258437832771)

What's the time now?  
Anna was awakened by the sound of the living room, her head still dizzy, and this is the disadvantage of single women alone, when you stay up late after reading the bastard boss left the file, you have to deal alone slipped into the living room thief.  
She should not forget to lock the window, Anna groping in the dark to pick up the bedside table vase, barefoot bed. She might have made a phone call with Peter, but New York must be more important than Anna Marconi - hit the hapless head smashed, should be no problem.  
She moved slowly into the drawing-room, and she was not afraid, at least the danger was far worse than she had been tied to a pumpkin bomb.  
The sound of the living room is getting bigger and bigger, coming from the window. Anna probe probe, subconsciously hold your breath, grasping the hands of the vase, usually quiet down the cloth at this time with the madness as crazy, the car on the street gallop and left in the curtains on the silhouette of human form.  
"- Peter?" Anna whispered, tampering the curtains were suddenly opened, she recognized the dim light of the familiar figure.  
"You do what? Curtain Man?" Anna relax, she walked into the living room, the vase aside, went to the front of the Spider-Man, "you in the morning trespassing houses, spiders, you know this will give Parker's image How much impact? "  
"Anna!" Spiderman jerked her into his arms, his body chill excited little man wearing a pajamas woman shiver. Anna clapped his arm and reached for the spider's mark on his chest. Peter slid down his armor. Outside, he wore a dark sweater and looked a little foolish. Anna's shoulder nest, was very dependent on.  
"You do not drink, do not you?" It was very wrong - it was quite wrong, but she did not smell it. Anna had seen drunk Peter at a Parker industry convention, and Parker, the president of the merry-go-round, whistled through every beautiful sister beside him, and showed great interest in the fleece on their draperies. , And Anna will be out of the venue when he gave the girls kiss.  
"Deadpool Is Amazing!" Cried Peter, grinning, and Anna was a little tickled by his short hair, and she looked down, feeling completely awake.  
Anna knew Peter's little thought - although the big boy who would not lie will always prevaricate every time he talks about it, New York's friendly neighbor, Spiderman, does have a good relationship with his good friend. With some peach-like feeling.  
Spiderman again boast dead paternity, this is not a good sign. The last time Peter had just finished talking to her about the death of the paternity is getting better, he had to endure the bastard's two gun child.  
"Where are you going to go crazy with him?" Anna patted him, Spider-Man's arms often make her unable to breathe.  
This feeling, very, very, very bad. She felt like a teddy bear in the arms of a little boy.  
"Wade looks handsome!" Peter was still giggling, his arms a little loose under the eyes of the smile is about to overflow, "We went to the ballroom, casino, ice rink -"  
Is not a good place.  
Anna pulled her mouth down, and she felt it necessary to talk to Peter about his nightlife.  
"- We're still kissing!"  
"What? - No, God, I do not want to know the details." Anna struggled a bit and pouted at Peter ("He also bite me, you see!") Of the face to open, very despise and dumbfounding, "Why did not you send back to his apartment?  
"Because he counsels!" Peter did not seem to realize that he was dislike, and he posted the paste Anna's palm, because the temperature of the heat squint squint, "he did not dare to pick my mask ... ..."  
"Do you want him to know who you are, Peter?" Anna rubbed his face with his belly rubbing his stubble, Peter obediently holding her waist, kneeling on the ground, because the breeding ground of the cold contraction Shrunk legs.  
"I thought he would like to know ... ..." Peter hum twice, smoked a nose, his eyes become wet, in the dark night shining light, it is very wronged.  
"Well, okay, the dead man is a silly big man, do not put this crying face, Parker, president -" Anna pinch pinch Peter's face, she felt every time with Peter, she will be Unable to control the spread of maternal love - which is why she will not be confused with Otto and Peter.  
She could not define Peter Parker's position in her heart, she had paid a memorable love, but she may be the world's most unfortunate woman, love her man has gone with the wind, and now they just can only be friend.  
"You Are Amazing, Too!" Peter suddenly shouted in her ear, with children as naughty smile, Anna would like to slap his face, but Peter hug her tightly, "You Are Amazing , Anna! "  
"If you do so, you will not be counseled."  
Anna turned a reluctance to turn a supercilious look, her face rubbing Peter's sweater, she faintly recognized the pattern above seems to be two people - oh days, almost ugly dead. She shoved Peter a bit. "Get up, big baby, you have a board tomorrow afternoon. You can not sleep anymore at the meeting -"  
"You Are Amazing!"  
"It's no use!

\---- kiss ------  
"I never knew you were so drunk." Wade shook his legs, where he could see the stars in the tree-top of Times Square, "like a child - do not touch me!"  
Spiderman's fingers were groping around his neck, making Dwyane tickle. He narrowed his neck, and Spiderman suddenly uttered a little cheer, "I found it!" His fingers were exasperated, and a mask of dead paternity was pulled down.  
"Wess, how do you like a bear child." Wade's ear was just that pull hook pain, he began to reflect on his drink in the end blending how much alcohol.  
Spiderman stared at him for a moment, then smirked and poked at his face, still holding his face mask. Wade suddenly felt a little embarrassed, he knew he did not disfigured face really handsome too tragic, but Spider-Man has never been so - so straightforward to express, oh, well, damn, he was a bit shy.  
"I know I'm handsome, the mask back to me, drunk boy." Wade stretched out to the Spider-Man, the latter did not care for him. Spiderman pinched his face and smirked.  
"I want to kiss you -"  
Wade originally thought it was just a spider-like joke, he even prepared to say, "I am so handsome, will not let you kiss", and then he looked at his dear little spider opened half mask, more and more away from him Closer, closer, closer ...  
Spiderman posted his lips, and the spit of the tongue was softly against his lower lip, then quickly separated.  
"You Are Amazing!"  
Spiderman licked his lips, looked quite like a Touxing succeeded cat. Wade in the moment that just his own fantasy, but Spiderman in his (silly) laugh, warm palm is also attached to his face side, and just the lips of the soft touch - Oh, speaking of him Damn, this is true.  
Wade Wilson felt that Santa Claus must be crazy, or he was crazy - although he has been crazy, but he was wearing a lovers with his clothes also drunk to him Kissing the spider gift was too heavy - he swore to Santa's socks that he would be a good boy in the coming year!  
The splendid fireworks exploded in the night sky, and the drunken Spiderman was able to grab attention by the novelty of things, and before he'd "xxx Is Amazing" said, the dead man broke off his chin and kissed him.  
Spiderman was a bit stupid of his ferocious attack, he confused to let Wade in his mouth for a while, and then brought back the tongue is not very skilled to respond to a man's kiss.  
Spider-Man is not a veteran of the situation, this kiss is a bit too hot for him, his brain was paralyzed by the trace of alcohol because Wilson between the lips of the remaining whiskey become more slow, while the other subtle thoughts are quietly rising, Such as the night sky in the fireworks gorgeous.  
Spider-Man with a hand clasped the back of the head of the dead paternity, the other hand pinching the red and black masks shrink in the chest. Some of his less willing to have been as a passive party, so some tough to Wade's head down, licking biting each other's tongue.  
Wade pinned his jaw to separate them, Spider-Man's breathing has been some messy, he licked the other side of the tongue on the ambiguous silver, with his lower lip with the tooth tip dawdle, and then bite down.  
Spider-Man eats the pain, grunts, and shoves his hand against Wade's chest, sending the poor whimper as the Deathmaker sucks his lower lip to suck out the wounded blood .  
Wade had to loosen his mouth, and he licked some of Spiderman's lips, reluctantly looking under the fireworks of the reflection looks like a crystal pastry.  
"That Is Not Amazing--" Spider-Man loosened Wade's hand and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, rubbing his tongue over the wound on his lips and curling his lip as he was bitten off.  
"Trust me, sweetheart, this is really Amazing." Death pampered his thumb rubbing Spider-Man's lips, fingertips squeezed open his lips gently touched by his biting place just in the spider wanted to To bite his hand when pumping back.  
This is really Amazing.

X  
"So, you just drank a drink, did not drink?" Anna handed him a cup of hot cocoa, Peter smoked a nose, he smelled the smell of baked biscuits.  
"Well," Peter shrugged, wrapping Anna in his blanket, "a functional drink made by a dead man."  
"Alcohol inside?"  
"I did not look at the ingredients list ... you know, I always play with him a little bit ... Hey." Peter sip a mouthful of hot cocoa, the tongue touched and shrink back, "too hot! Anna complained.  
"When you tortured my return, Anna shrugged her shoulders, and she turned her eyes and looked at Peter's eyes." You really 'kissed'? "  
She saw the flush from the big boy's cheek burned ears, Peter suddenly poured a hot drink, immediately sprayed out, all spit into his piece of dead ugly green sweater (it is said that this is death


End file.
